


A long awaited valentines

by Jmarie_x



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmarie_x/pseuds/Jmarie_x
Summary: For years they just wanted one proper date on Valentine’s Day!
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have time to proof read and I’m not good at summary’s! I hope you enjoy!

"You'll never guess what?" Roz said as she entered the library angrily. 

Sabrina, Harvey and Theo stopped what they were doing and turned to her, waiting patiently for her to continue

"Well go on then"

"Principal Wardwell just gave me a detention because she thought I was picking on that young girl in science but I was sticking up for her, I hate her, she didn't even let me explain" Roz said as she slumped down on the chair next to Harvey. 

"She has been in a weird mood recently. Yesterday I overheard her expelling that boy from gym class just because he was 5 minutes late"

"Yeah and she cancelled all after school activates without giving any appropriate reason" Harvey said huffing.

"Ever since she became principal she's changed, don't you think Sabrina?"

"She's probably under pressure, I have to talk to her anyway later so I'll try get to what the problem is, let her know she is doing a good job, she might relax " Sabrina smiled and picked her bag and made her way to her office. 

It was valentines day and she wanted to plan something special for Harvey but wasn't sure what exactly and she knew Principal Wardwell could help her. As she approached her office she heard distant yelling and couldn't help but ease drop on her favourite teacher on the phone. 

" And what about me? Did you think how I would feel?" Ms Wardwell said, she sounded hurt and by the way she was sniffling Sabrina knew she was crying. She saw a crack in the door and decided to slowly open it a bit further so she could just see her, she had her back turned to the door and was leaning on her desk with her hand wiping away a tear. 

" She's basically an adult, if she can't accept us that is her problem, I am tired of hiding this, I meant what I said, I want a proper relationship with you. You promised me you would tell them on valentines which in case you had forgotten is basically our one year anniversary" 

Sabrina eyes lit up, maybe that's why she has been so grumpy recently. 

" I'm not having this discussion, you know how I feel and I will not let a 16 year old girl determine the outcome our relationship, we'll talk tonight but I can't do this anymore, this weekend you tell her and the other two, if not I walk away"

Sabrina couldn't hear the other voice that was on the other side of the phone but she could hear the panic and distant yelling. Ms Wardwell turned around and sat on her chair, listening intently and smiled. 

" I love you too, no words can describe how much I want this and you. we've waited years for this but I'm tired of being second to your family" She sighed and ended the call. 

Sabrina stared at her through the crack in the door, she looked emotionally exhausted and could see her fixing her make up. She waited a few seconds then knocked.

"Come in"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina tries to help !

Sabrina entered her office and sat down.

" Sabrina, what can I do for you? 

" I need some advice err I..." Sabrina started but realised this might not have been a good idea, after what she overheard she didn't think it would be nice to talk about her valentines ideas, instead she decided to try and help, she liked her and ever since she had known Ms Wardwell she had never seen or heard her talk about a relationship before, she wanted her to be happy. Sabrina remembered her talk about a sixteen year old girl, maybe if she got a name she could talk to her and find out what the problem was. 

" Sabrina I don't have all day.. what do you need help with?" Ms Wardwell clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. 

" Sorry, I just err, I have this friend and she met someone but her family don't think its a good match and well she err.. she." Sabrina lost all thought, there was no way round it without telling her she had overheard her.

"Okay I'm sorry I heard you on the phone and I want to help, I mean maybe I could talk to the girl you mentioned? She is my age right which means she goes to the school, or riverdale but I can get a bus there and I can talk to her make her understand that your in love and you want to be together and whoever this person is, they must make you really happy and you deserve to be happy, you said you've waited years well I think that is long enough, She's being stupid if she..."

Sabrina looked up and said Ms Wardwell staring at her intently.

"You think she is being stupid if she doesn't accept us? Mary looked at her with a glint in her eye.

" Yes of course, why wouldn't she?, I bet this guy makes you happy and like I said you deserve"

" She is she first of all" Ms Wardwell smirked and stood up, she walked over to her window and leaned on the window still. 

"I KNEW IT" Sabrina jumped up and Mary laughed.

" I mean err you just you know have a vibe" Sabrina laughed and so did Mary. 

"I am sorry for eavesdropping, I just think that everyone should have someone and they way you spoke to her on the phone, she could be yours"

" I appreciate it, thank you Sabrina"

" Don't give up, please this weekend, fight for her"

Mary was shocked. if only she knew she thought to herself.

" I'll see myself out Principal Wardwell" She stood up and headed for the door.

" Sabrina" 

"Yes"

" Thank you but please do not eavesdrop on my private conversation again"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina finds out her aunt is dating

" So, how did it go? Did she bite your head off?" Theo laughed as Sabrina joined them walking home. 

"It went well she just has some stuff going on, you know with it being valentines day"

" Wow she actually told you?"

" No well she err she.. okay no I overheard her on the phone when I was going into her office. 

" YOU WHAT? SHE WAS OKAY WITH THAT?" Roz screeched, I stand up for a classmate and get detention and she overhears a conversation, talk about it with her and nothing, she thought to herself.

" No, well yes.. I don't know, she was cool about it and well she also told me not to do it again but apart from that, yeah" Sabrina chirped. 

They carried on walking and made plans to meet up later for mlilkshakes and Sabrina headed home. 

"IM HOME" Sabrina yelled and took her shoes and bag off, she made her way to the kitchen and found Ambrose and Hilda engaged in a conversation, they didn't notice her come in. 

" Well. we know she is seeing someone and honestly I think its lovely, she needs to learn to put herself first and be happy"

" Yes I agree Aunt Hilda but if it is who we think it is and she is also you know, then I don't know if Sabrina will be.."

"Sabrina will be what?"

" Oh dear your home, come and sit down, I made cake earlier, Dr Cee loves chocolate so I thought i'd make a couple of them"!

Sabrina sat down and took a slice of cake, Ambrose and Hilda gave each other a look

" Okay, what is going on? I heard you talking when I came in"

" It's nothing love it's just your Zelda, we want her to be happy but she always has the habit of putting herself second and well we think she is seeing someone but she won't tell us then Ambrose heard her on the phone earlier awful upset and telling someone she loved them and oh it's just a mess"

" All we want is to find out who it is well actually we already know maybe who but.. OOWW" Ambrose yelped as Hilda slapped his arm. 

"Wait... Wait you know who it is?" Well that's good right I mean whoever it is or whoever you think it is then we can invite them round and talk to them about it" Sabrina jumped up and went to find her Aunt Z when hilda stopped her.

" It isn't that easy my love, you see.. if it is who we think it well I'll be happy but there are some complications, she's not mortal or a witch she's a well she's.."

" An old flame" Ambrose jumped in. "She is someone who for years Aunt Z was madly in love with but it had to end, Edward found out and pushed them apart" 

" What? Why would my father do that, no I don't believe it. We can fix this, she can be happy, after all she's done for me, for us she deserves it" 

"If it was only that simple love but...

"What is only that simple" Zelda walked in right behind them, she had a white silk shirt on and a black pencil skirt on with a slit at the side showing a part of her leg. 

" You look nice, Aunt Z, going anywhere nice?" Ambrose smirked

" I wouldn't say nice but I have some business at the academy I have to deal with her, don't wait up" With that she walked out and left the three of them standing in the kitchen

" Okay I think it's safe to say she isn't doing business at the academy on a Friday evening, I bet you she is meeting this secret girlfriend or whoever she is, I'm going to find out who it is" Sabrina left the room before Hilda or Ambrose could stop her


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina follows Zelda and finds out who she is dating!

Sabrina headed to meet Harvey, Roz and Theo. She needed help in spying on her aunt.

" Hey there you are, we are gonna order.."

" Change of plan guys, I need help" Sabrina explained what happened and they agreed to help. Just as they were leaving, they spotted Zelda walking past. 

" I knew it, academy my ass, come on we can follow her"

They followed her to a house just off the rain road, it was small and tucked away in the corner behind some trees. 

" I bet this is where she lives" 

" Shhh she'll see us" They hid behind a car and watched Zelda tap on the door, the door opened and they couldn't see who it was. 

They sat for what felt like hours and hours.

" Okay I've had enough, One of us should go and tap on the door and just say we needed to talk to her, she is the principal"

" No, we can't do that, she'll think we're weird"

" She already thinks we are weird" 

Just as they were debating what to do a car pulled up.

" Oh they ordered pizza"

" Ah I'm hungry, please can we just go"

" No we can't go, we need to just be patient and OMGGGG

Roz, Harvey and Theo spun round to look at the door, their mouths hung open and eyes went wide. There standing in a green robe with her hair down was Principal Wardwell and just has she paid the pizza delivery, hands grabbed the pizza box from her and put an arm around her waist. Zelda was wearing a silk robe and her hair was messy, Mary spun her around and put her arm round her neck kissed her then her neck then pushed her back into the house laughing.

Roz, Harvey and Theo all turned to Sabrina who looked like she was about to faint.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina was confused at why her aunt didn’t tell her

Your Aunt Zelda and Principal Wardwell" Harvey said as he took a bite of his burger while Roz and Theo tucked into a large pizza. Sabrina just sat there with a milkshake in front her.

" Why didn't she tell me? Sabrina then looked at them for guidance. She thought about what had happened in the kitchen and what Hilda and Ambrose had told her and frowned, Her aunt looked happy, she would never let her see her in a robe and have messy hair, she looked relaxed and comfortable.

"Err Sabrina, I don't mean to make thinks worse but err remember earlier the whole conversation in her office, that must have been your aunt right?"

Sabrina was confused, Roz was right it must have been but then she thought back to the conversation. She must be that sixteen year old she was talking about. 

" I don't understand why would I have a problem with it? I'm just upset she didn't tell me that's all"

" No idea"

" Maybe you should ask her"

"yeah she might tell you or if you tell her you accept them then everything will be okay"

Sabrina thought for a second then she excused herself and promised to update them later. As she walked home she thought about all the conversations. If they had been waiting for years to be together that meant her Aunt Zelda knew her before Sabrina was born, she loved her they had in the kitchen and then in the office she heard Ms Wardwell confess her love to her. They loved each other but she remembered her aunt Hilda say she wasn't a witch or a mortal so then what was she? She ran home with a lot of questions and more importantly she wanted all the answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina confronts her aunt

When she got home she found Hilda and Ambrose sat in front of the TV watching some horror film. She stood in front of the TV which made Ambrose switch it off.

" Aunt Hilda, Ambrose, I found out who Aunt Z is dating and well its."

" Your principal" Ambrose said looking directly at her

" You knew, you what...How... you... how? Sabrina screeched

" Calm down love.. we didn't really know we just had an inclining a feeling, you know whenever she came round to help you with school work your Aunt Z was always hanging around and then they would have little chats whenever you went to the bathroom and she would also be first to answer the door and walk her out , she would go to your school events all dressed up and she always wore that pencil skirt and her hair a certain way and well...

" Okay Auntie I get it" Sabrina stopped her and sat down " I don't understand though, I like them together they make a cute couple but everything you said, if it's about Ms Wardwell then I don't understand"

" I told you love its complicated"

" But how"!

" Because it is" Zelda yelled as she entered the living room.

Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda turned to look at her, silence filled the air.

" I saw you Aunt Z, I followed you tonight and we saw you and.."

" WE, WHO IS WE" Zelda said in a high tone voice.

Sabrina looked sheepish.

"Err you know the usual, the gang, RozHarveyTheo" she said fast while looking down

Zelda looked away " How dare you, How dare you follow me and.."

" You looked happy Aunt Z, you both did. I don't understand why you didn't say and if you thought i'd be not okay with it you are wrong, I'm so okay with it, I love Ms Wardwell she deserves to be happy also."

" You are a lot happier zelds, you've been more chirpy and well you know the old you" 

" I agree Auntie" Ambrose gave her a knowing smile

It warmed Zeldas heart to hear her family care about this much and deep down she knew she had the one but she was scared. 

"She told me what you said to her Sabrina, in her office" Zelda went round and sat on the other chair crossing her legs. 

" I just want you to be happy Aunt Z"

There was a comfortable silence in the room when hilda spoke up

" So it is her then, she's back?"

" Yes Sister it is" Zelda lit a cigarette.

" Well that is good I mean, you can you know pick up from last time I mean you still obviously love each other and after everything you have been through you can.."

"We can't hilda, you know why. the dark lord himself.."

"The dark lord?" Sabrina stood up. " What has he got to do with it, I mean wait.. not a witch or a mortal Who is she?"

"She isn't anyone you need to worry about and anyway it's over and"

" No Aunt Z, tell me right who she is because none of this is making sense and AHHH if no one tell me right who she is.." Sabrina yelled as paced around the room.

" She's well she is.."

"I'm Lilith"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith reveals herself to a confused Sabrina

All heads turned to find Ms Wardwell/Lilith standing holding a red purse. 

" Sorry, I knocked but no one answered and well I just came in and I heard you.. I'm sorry" She walked towards Zelda and gave her the purse hands brushed against each other "You left this in the car and I thought you might need it" 

Zelda took it from her and smiled. They locked eyes and for a moment they forgot there were other members of the spellman family present.

Ambrose coughed and they broke out of the trance from each other. 

" Okay, what in satan's name is going on here" "You.. you can't be Lilith, your Principal Wardwell, my teacher not Lilith Mother of demons and ah..… I"

" I'm sorry Sabrina, but I am and I've been in love with your Aunt Zelda for over 200 years. We can't help how we feel. you even said yourself that she could be my person"

" Yess I did but for Ms Wardwell not for you. I mean where is Ms Wardwell... Did... did …did you kill her?" Lilith looked away at the comment and didn't answer,

" ENOUGH SABRINA, This discussion is over, come on we are leaving" She grabbed Lilith's hand in her own and went to leave when Sabrina stopped her.

"What did Aunt Hilda mean when she said you're back and earlier you said you've waited years and something about my father finding out, I.. I want to know"

Hilda looked at Lilith and Zelda, Zelda had her hand grasped firmly on Lilith's and squeezed it. " Maybe we should tell her Zelds, might make her understand a bit more"

" I agree" Ambrose said who had gone awfully quiet. 

" Fine, maybe you should sit down, but Sabrina you may not like it" Zelda made her way over to the sofa bringing Lilith with her. They sat close together and Zelda put her hand on Lilith thigh and Lilth put her arm around Zelda's waist. 

" Okay" Zelda took a deep breath


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

FLASHBACK 

"Zelda come on we are going to be late" Edward yelled while waiting for his sister. 

Zelda came out of the bathroom wearing a black dress and heels " Okay, I am coming now, we won't be late for satan sake"

" Oh you both look lovely, I wish I was coming, I love dances and dinners like this, it's nice when we can all get together" Hilda stood at the front door waiting to say goodbye. 

"We'll be back later, it's just a formal event. I need to try and impress the..."

" Yess we know Edward.. now come on or we will be late" Zelda put her coat on and they left.

The dance was small but lovely. There were people dancing, standing chatting, people getting drinks. Edward went straight over to a group of people and started talking. " Keep up Zelda for satan sake, pay attention, who are you even looking for, you do not know anyone.

" Sorry I just err Sorry" Zelda stuttered . She stood next to Edward for most of the night, pretending to engage in conversation she had no interest in, all she cared about was finding a certain brunette. 

All of a sudden a gust of wind blew through the room and the dark lord appeared, behind him a a timid young female. Zelda felt sick with excitement but scared at the same time. Everyone started approaching the dark lord, greeting him and complimenting him. As she approached him, Edward did most of the talking, trying to impress him. She then caught her eye and they locked, Lilith gave her a knowing look and then they were ushered away by other guests. As the night went on there was a lot of staring, Zelda caught Lilith and she caught her, each other glancing away when they got caught. Edward had gone with some professors and told her to wait for him at the table but she got bored and decided to explore, she found a garden with a fountain and flowers, so many flowers, all different colours and smells. As she was about to reach down to pick one a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her into her body. 

" What took you so long, I started to think you weren't interested anymore" 

" Never" Lilith said and started kissing her neck "You have no idea how much I have missed you..no idea"  
.   
Zelda spun around and kissed her hard pushing her up against the fountain. 

" I missed you too, I hate this, I hate we can't be together, like a proper couple" she felt tears forming and looked away. 

" Hey, hey look at me" She stroked her chin and made her look at her. " One day, one day we can be together, I promise you"

" Don't make promises you can't keep, please," Lilith cut her off and kissed her, fighting for entrance with her tongue which Zelda happily accepted. They stayed like that for a while, hands roaming and each of them fighting to take control. 

Lilith spun her and layed her on the grass and started kissing her neck, hands roaming

" We can't.. do.... this... hereeee" Zelda whispered trying to control her breathing.

"shh let me show you just how much I love her, I mean did you really think you could wear my favourite dress and not expect me to rip it off you"

Zelda laughed and then let her take over

Meanwhile

"Has anyone seen Zelda?" Edward asked as he looked around for his sister. When he returned to the table she was gone, he had told her to stay put, of course she couldn't. He walked around and couldn't find her then he noticed the young brunette was also missing from the dark lord side, she was always there. 

"Lilithh" Edward whispered and clenched his fist. She promised. He had caught them before and warned her to stay away, Lilith was evil and no spellman would be associated with her, he knew if the dark lord found out all hell would break lose, she was his and only his. 

He made his way around the grounds searching for her, just as he was about to give up he heard laughing. As he pushed the door open he saw Zelda fixing her hair and Lilith zipping her dress up while kissing her neck, Zelda threw her head back and grabbed lilith and kissed her. Edward watched his sister, he had never seem her this happy, this content and Lilith she was different, looked different But he remembered, this couldn't happen.. Never

" So what now?" Lilith said as she fixed her make up

" I don't know.. all I want is for us to be together, go on dates and.."

" A date eh, you want to take me on a date?"

" Of course I do, you know in the mortal world it's valentines day, they celebrate love."

"One day my love I promise you.. on valentines day we will go on a date"

Zelda smiled and kissed then she spotted Edward and pushed Lilith away from her

" It.. It.. It's not what it looks like it" Zelda panicked 

" You promised me, you would never do this again, if the dark lord finds out"

" NOOO NOO PLEASE, YOU CAN'T TELL HIM PLEASE EDWARD I LOVE HER PLEASE" Zelda cried and clung onto Lilith. 

"Please Edward your sister is everything to me, I love her. please" Lilith cried

" NO This can't be, this will end tonight" Edward said and walked away. Moments later the dark lord appeared. 

"Dark lord please I" Zelda said bowing her head

" She is mine, you will never see her again... Ever, Lilith come now.. if you betray me again, I will kill her do you understand."

" yes my lord" Lilith said crying . She grabbed Zelda and kissed her, a goodbye kiss then she was gone. 

Zelda dropped to the floor and cried.. she cried and cried.

" Get up now" Edward said " Everyone is staring" A small form of people appeared behind them. 

Zelda got up and Edward grabbed her away. Not one word was said between them and all Edward could hear was her cries. When they reached the house Edward stormed away and Zelda saw red and followed him in.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT... YOU GET TO BE WITH SOMEONE YOU LOVE A MORTAL BUT ME NOO I CAN'T BE WITH SOMEONE I LOVE" She screamed and broke down.

" What is going on?" A sleepy Hilda said, she then saw Zelda and rushed over

" She is gone.. Hilda.. she is gone" Zelda cried in her arms and Edward stared at her

" You will never be together" With that he left a crying Zelda in the arms of her sister


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

So there, now you know" Zelda said wiping away a tear. Lilith wrapped her arms around her and looked at Sabrina who was crying along with Hilda. 

" I.. I didn't know Aunt Z. I'm sorry, my father he shouldn't have done that.. I'm sorry" Sabrina was speechless, she was full of emotion, angry at her father and upset for her Aunt and for Lilith. 

"As time went on he forgot about it, the dark lord, he said that as long as I fulfilled my duties to him, I could well you know.. but we still have to be careful "

"You love her right?" 

" Of course, more than anything, I want to marry her Sabrina" Lilith said and Zelda looked at her and kissed her

" Then be together, we will make it work, if the dark lord ever became suspicious, we can help" Sabrina said and walked over to her aunt and lilith

" Sabrina I.."

" She is right love, now is the time, you've both waited so long"

Zelda grinned and wiped away a tear, she turned to lilith and smiled, Hilda and Ambrose excused themselves and Sabrina left to meet Roz, Harvey and Theo, she couldn't wait to tell them. 

"I'm scared Lily"

" Me too.. I love you so much"

Lilith kissed and laughed

" What?" Zelda laughed

" Nothing just this morning. I really thought... I just can't lose you" She pulled Zelda into a tight embrace. " So.. how about that date?" 

"Hmm only what 200 years later" 

They both laughed and headed out for a date, a proper date!


End file.
